


I wanted to be the 1000th fic in the dbd tag

by bacom



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, They FUCK but its not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacom/pseuds/bacom
Summary: Jake comes back hurt and David wants to tap his ass





	I wanted to be the 1000th fic in the dbd tag

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahah

David stared into the flames of the campfire, letting his eyes close as the soft noise of it burning filled his ears, this was one of the rare moments where he was calm. He layed himself by the fire, humming a soft tune, something his mum sang to him when he was younger. 

It felt bittersweet humming it here, in a place where he could never see her again. His brows furrowed a bit as he let his mind wander deeper into these unwanted thoughts, they made feel him shameful, he was a mix of feelings he couldn't describe, but before he could plunge himself deeper into these thoughts, he heard a soft step in the woods behind him and opened his eyes, sitting up and turning around he saw the familiar green coat, Jake was here. He was holding his gut as he slowly walked towards the fire, blood soaked his jacket, David noticed his slight limp and without a word he quickly got up and went to get a medkit as Jake laid himself down on a log, not a sound coming from him other than soft pained breathing.

Once David found a good medkit he went to him, "Ya tha only one out?" The brit said, unzipping the smaller males jacket to get to the wounds, Jake nodded and looked to the side, "Everyone else got moried, I was lucky to hear the hatch door open before Freddy did." He said plainly, wincing a bit when David lifted his shirt, exposing his open wound to cold air.

"Aye.. he fucked yer stomach up pretty bad tha's for sure." He mumbled, accent heavy as he grabbed a cotton ball and some antiseptic, dousing the thing in it before cleaning the wound. Jake hissed and clenched his teeth, whining a bit at the stinging that came. David said a small apology as he continued, getting some ace he firmly wrapped it around the wound. "Tha' should do it." He said, pleased with himself.

"Thanks.." Jake said a bit plainly, pulling his shirt back down, "Ya need a kiss to make it better?" David teased a bit, wanting to see if he could get a reaction out of the Asian. He'd always tease Dwight with jokes like that, loving how the nerd got all flustered and red. Jake didn't do that though, instead he just shrugged and nodded, "Sure go ahead." He said flatly.

David was a bit surprised, but smirked and leaned down to kiss the bandages, specifically the part where the wound would be, it was a quick peck, he felt Jake flinch a bit, and looked up, "Ya need another or was that good?" David asked, not expecting a reply, "One right here please." Jake pointed at his own lips and David blushed a bit, moving up to kiss him on the lips. Jake gladly accepted the kiss, humming a bit as he leaned into the larger man. David felt the slide of teeth on his bottom lip before Jake got a grip, tugging on it slightly. 

He pulled back and let go, David's lip going back into place. Jake smirked, a mischievous one that made David go wild, David grinned and quickly smashed his lips against Jake's, licking along the line of his closed lips as a silent ask for access, the other man obliged and within seconds their kiss had turned into a heated make out session. Their tongues twisted and tangled into eachother as they worked themselves up.

David pulling away to remove his shirt, Jake watched him excitedly, sitting up a bit to get a good luck at the now shirtless David.

He noticed Jake staring and smirked, "Ya like what you see?" He teased him, Jake did not hesitate to nod. Leaning forward to touch him, big grin on his face.

The two went at it until Kate came back to the fire, gasping at the sight of David balls deep in Jake, they both stopped their rough attack on eachother and apologized, Kate promised not to tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Peepee


End file.
